What Is In a Nickname
by JoannaKuwabara
Summary: Oneshot. "There has to be a reason why you don't like me calling you Bunny. So what's the big deal? You have a bad experience with a cute fluffy fur ball or what? You can tell me. I promise not to laugh at you or anything." Barnaby straightened his head and looked straight at his partner. "You really don't get it do you." Nicknames can have a powerful meaning if one isn't careful.


What's In A Nickname

Pairing: Barnaby/Kotetsu

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Tiger and Bunny. I am not making a profit from writing this story, this is just for fun and to show I'm still alive.

Warnings: Language, yaoi/male romance, spoilers for the show and movie(s), slight OOC (though I tried not to), suggestive dialogue, intense kissing, some half nakedness.

Words: 7,160 (just the story alone)

A/N: Yo! I'm alive! I know this is my first time writing in this category so hi! To any of you who are reading this and have read my other stuff...hi! Haha. I've been working on a lot of stuff and this was one of the stories. I finally finished this and I'm hoping I will have another story written soon enough to post it. I'll post all my updates on my profile (which I'll do after I post this story). Anyway, enough of that. I hope you all enjoy this story to show I'm not dead...and to try a new show that I got into recently (kinda got into it 5 months ago but just finished this story haha).

SO enjoy!

* * *

"I've said it all along! No one can replace the dynamic duo Tiger and Barnaby!" came a voice from the flat screen TV.

On the screen was a very handsome man. He brushed his hand through his pale jagged hair before giving the camera a sparkling white smile. His pale yellow eyes were just as shiny as his pearly whites. He pointed at the camera, causing the lens to zoom out a bit.

"Anyway, enough about them. I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm going back overseas! I got a better gig and more money." the guy said with another dazzling smile.

A red bar appeared with white words scrolled across the bottom of the screen, saying: **GOLDEN RYAN LEAVING! TIGER AND BARNABY BACK AS A TEAM!**

"Unless any sponsors here want to make a coun-" the guy began to say before he was cut off by the TV being turned off.

"Hey!" shouted an older looking man.

He looked pretty great for a guy in his early 40's. He had medium length dark brown hair that was a bit spiky. He was sitting up in the comfortable looking chair. His amber eyes held an annoyed look as they looked at the other man in the practically empty room.

Sitting in the only other chair was a very tall younger looking guy. He appeared to be in his mid 20's and very handsome. His brilliant green eyes appeared more brilliant behind the slim glasses and long eyelashes. He was holding the remote control for a moment before placing it on the table next to him. He turned fully to look at the older man with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"What do ya mean **_'what'_**? I was watching that!" the older man shouted as he motioned towards the TV with his hand.

The younger man sighed before standing up.

"It's not like we don't already know he's leaving." the man said before running his hand through his slightly wavy blond hair.

"Yeah I know..." mumbled the man before falling back into the chair. "But I was still watching it..."

The younger man looked at his partner before shaking his head with a smile.

"Well, it's getting pretty late." the younger man said.

"What? Pass yer bedtime or something Bunny?" the older man said before standing up with a smirk.

Bunny gave the older man a scowl.

"I told you. My name is Barnaby. So stop calling me Bunny, Kotetsu."

"Geeze," Kotetsu sighed as he scratched the back of his head and closed his eyes.

"What's the big deal with calling you Bunny? I mean you are kinda like a-" he started before feeling himself get grabbed by the front of his shirt and pulled out of his seat.

His amber eyes snapped open in surprise to find his partner was the one grabbing him with an aggravated look in his green eyes.

"Are you serious?! I just said not to call me that! I'm **NOT** a bunny!" Barnaby said with a growl.

Kotetsu blinked his amber eyes towards his younger partner before frowning.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." he said before pushing away from the younger man's strong grip.

The two stood in silence for a moment.

"But seriously. What's the big deal?" Kotetsu asked with serious eyes.

Barnaby frowned.

"I..." he began before sighing, "I just don't like it, okay?" he said before turning around.

"I'm going to bed." he added before heading to his bedroom.

Kotetsu stood there for a moment before growling.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" he shouted before following him into the blond's bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Barnaby asked with a raised eyebrow.

The two were standing in the middle of the young man's bedroom. It wasn't like the room was small or anything. If anything, it looked even more spacious with just a bed and table. It was just the fact Kotetsu was in his room and it made the young man feel a bit uncomfortable. Not because it was Kotetsu. More so he wasn't use to people coming into his room without being invited.

"Listen, we've been partners for almost two years now. There shouldn't be any more secrets between us." Kotetsu said crossing his arms over his chest.

"What do you mean?" Barnaby asked with a slight tilt of his head.

"And you say you aren't a bunny..." Kotetsu mumbled at how adorable his partner looked at the moment.

"There has to be a reason why you don't like me calling you Bunny. So what's the big deal? You have a bad experience with a cute fluffy fur ball or what? You can tell me. I promise not to laugh at you or anything."

Barnaby straightened his head and looked straight at his partner.

"You really don't get it do you." he sighed.

"Not really. I mean what's wrong with calling you a Bunny when you bounce around like one and are cute?" Kotetsu said with a sigh.

Barnaby sighed before removing his glasses to cover his face with his other hand.

"Seriously. You aren't even seeing the problem."

Kotetsu blinked at the young man.

"Huh?"

"You can't just be calling another guy **_'cute'_** " Barnaby started saying as he uncovered his face and frowned towards his partner.

"Or anything related to ** _'cute'_**. You understand? It's like when I call you an old man." he said with a sigh as he put his glasses back on.

"Hey, I'm not **THAT** old." Kotetsu said with a pout.

"My point exactly. So drop the nickname already." he said before turning around, "And get out of my room."

Kotetsu stood there blinking before huffing, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's totally different. My nickname for you is at least cute and nice. Yours is just mean spirited." he said before turning around.

Barnaby hesitated for a moment before turning around and looking at the back of the older man. Kotetsu was always easy to read, well for Barnaby it was easy. Like the old man said, they've been partners for almost two years. He could tell when his partner was upset or annoyed. And right now, he was upset. Barnaby let out a sigh as he brushed his hand through his hair.

"Doesn't your arm get tired of doing that?" Kotetsu asked as he glanced back at his partner.

Barnaby blinked.

"What do you mean?"

Kotetsu let out a sigh before turning back towards Barnaby's bedroom door.

"Never mind. G'night Barnaby." he said as he gave a backwards wave.

Something inside the young man pinged. It didn't sound right. His actual name didn't sound right coming from his partner's lips. But he couldn't let the old man keep calling him Bunny. Didn't the old man notice how people were beginning to gossip about them? How those rumors would affect his daughter Kaede? How it would affect their imagine? How it would affect Kotetsu's life?

Barnaby didn't really care how people saw him. He was an open book after all. And if people didn't like him then it was their lost in his opinion. Kotetsu was extra sensitive how people saw him. He tried to hide it but it was obvious it affected him. Even when he would insist he wasn't bothered by the lack of positive attention.

Barnaby watched his partner as he closed his bedroom door behind him. The room felt cold and empty. He sighed before falling back onto his bed. He stared up at the ceiling. If only he could share how he truly felt about that nickname. Sure, at first he truly was annoyed at being called a bunny. He was starting out as a hero after all! Bunny didn't really scream **_'hero_** ' or put fear in the hearts of criminals. Although, neither did Barnaby Brooks Jr. But that, at least, didn't sound stupid.

Over time he found himself hating the nickname less. He didn't love it or anything, but he didn't hate it as much. The fact it was that nickname that broken Maverick's mind control on him, well that just proved it gave the two a strong connection. So maybe he really didn't hate it. Or maybe he hated it so much that it jogged his memory? He really didn't know which one was the correct answer. All he knew was that nickname did something to him and he didn't like it.

Although, it was that nickname that saved his partner from getting murdered by Barnaby. The thought of losing the old man didn't sit too well with the young man. It scared him how close he was to Wild Tiger. Not only his hero persona but to his civilian side; Kotetsu Kaburagi. He hadn't let himself get so close to a person since Maverick and look where that got him. He was still reeling from that bombshell and betrayal.

Not only that, it caused the gossip magazines to speculate on their relationship. He didn't realize how **_'close'_** they were until those sites pointed it out. It got worse when the two got split up. Now those were interesting articles, speculating they were split up because of a ' ** _lovers spat'_** or Barnaby dumping Wild Tiger for Golden Ryan. That had made the young man snort at how ridiculous that rumor had been. If anything, Barnaby and Kotetsu dating was more likely than him dating that show boating hero.

Unfortunately, that only gave the gossip relating to a Wild Tiger and Barnaby ship more plausible. Especially now that Golden Ryan is leaving and the dynamic duo is back together and even brought back to the mainstream. The rumors had gotten worse and it was having Barnaby seriously question his relationship with the older man. He didn't know if his feelings were being influenced by the gossip articles or if he always felt this way for his partner.

Even if he did have feelings for Kotetsu, that didn't mean they would be returned by the veteran superhero. In fact, he had a daughter and had been married to a woman once. Although, in this day in age that didn't matter. Still it deducted points from the partner's chances of becoming a couple.

Barnaby was so confused of his feelings and the nickname certainly didn't help. So it came back around to whether or not he actually liked or disliked the nickname. The young man could feel his head spinning. It was so annoying and frustrating. He let out a sigh before sitting up. He removed his glasses and rubbed at his eyes for a moment before placing the glasses on the end table.

"I need a shower." he mumbled.

Barnaby stood up and stretched. He cracked his neck before taking off his shirt and throwing it into the laundry basket in the far corner. He turned towards his dresser and took out a tank top and some boxer shorts. He threw them over his shoulder before running his hand through his hair and walking towards his bedroom door, to head to the bathroom.

 _ **~~~~~Scene Change~~~**_

Kotetsu sighed as he closed the door to his partner's room. He scratched the back of his head.

"What's the big deal..." he mumbled before heading towards the front door.

A soft glow caused him to stop and turn towards it. He blinked as he found it was Barnaby's laptop. It was open and sitting on top of the only table in the room.

"He shouldn't leave this on." Kotetsu said as he walked over to the laptop.

He stood above it and turned it towards him. As he reached for the mouse, his amber eyes caught the glimpse of his name on the screen. He pause his movements before looking completely at the screen. He bent closer to get a better look at what seemed to be a news article. Or rather, one of those gossip articles.

"Huh. Never took Bunny to be into this crap." he mumbled as he rubbed his chin, stroking his fingers over his cat-beard.

His amber eyes skimmed over the article with curiosity. After reading a couple sentences, his eyes blinked before going wide. He grabbed the laptop and pulled it closer to his face.

" _Now with Golden Ryan out of the way, does this means our favorite superhero 'couple' is back on?'_ " he mumbled before pausing.

"Huh? What does that mean?" Kotetsu asked with furrowed eyebrows.

He continued to skim over the article.

" _From the moment Wild Tiger called Barnaby, 'Bunny', everyone has speculated the two are an 'item'. So when Golden Ryan replaced the veteran hero, many feared the couple was forever broken up...?"_ Kotetsu read with a tilted head.

"Broken up? What the hell does that mean?" he mumbled before reading further, sitting down with the laptop in his lap.

 _"A lot of people speculated that Barnaby had upgraded when he was paired up with Golden Ryan..."_ Kotetsu read with wide eyes.

He had felt that when he had been replaced so suddenly. Although, he agreed with what everyone had said. He had been holding back the young superhero. But to hear it or rather read it, well, that had hurt him more than he thought it would.

"Harsh much..." he mumbled as he continued.

" _Those who are hardcore fans however, said that no matter what, they believed Wild Tiger and Barnaby would always be together. That their love was stronger than even Mr. Legend's powers...?"_

"What?" Kotetsu whispered with wide eyes.

It seemed to slowly settle into his mind of what was being said.

" _When we polled the citizens of Sternbild City of who was top and who was bottom, 85% agreed that Barnaby was top while only 15% believed Wild Tiger was top, because of his experience and age..._ " Kotetsu read with wide amber eyes and red cheeks.

"What the hell?!" Kotetsu shouted before putting the laptop back on the table and standing up.

"15%?! Only 15% think I would be on top? What does Top even mean anyway? Does that mean I'm the **_'girl'_** in the relationship? Wait, what relationship?" he said shaking his head as his cheeks got even more red.

"Even if we were together I think I'd be more the topper...I think..." Kotetsu said in thought, rubbing his cat-beard.

After a few more moments of thinking it over he shook his head.

"That's besides the point! How can they think we are like **_'that'_**? I mean, there is nothing even suggesting..." Kotetsu began to ramble until one of the lines popped into his mind.

' _From the moment Wild Tiger called Barnaby, 'Bunny', everyone has speculated the two are an 'item'._

Amber eyes widened before turning thoughtful.

"So that's why...but why didn't he tell me?" Kotetsu said a bit softly.

Kotetsu could see how it was a big deal now. However, Barnaby was the type of guy that wouldn't care about gossip or what other people thought of him. So why did his partner let these gossip articles bother him? He had to straighten this out right now. He turned back towards Barnaby's room, determination on his face. He walked with confidence towards the closed bedroom door. As his hand reached for the door knob, he found it turning. His eyes blinked before growing wide. He jumped backwards with a yelp before falling backwards on his ass.

Barnaby stood above him, blinking down at the older man who had a slight pink on his cheeks.

"You're still here? I thought you left." Barnaby said as his green eyes looked down with confusion.

"Uh, yeah about that..." Kotetsu laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "You could say I got a bit distracted..." He said as he glanced back at the still open laptop.

Barnaby followed the man's gaze. It took him a moment before realization hit him. He froze for a moment before turning angry.

"What did you do?" he growled before briskly walking past Kotetsu and reaching for his lap top.

Kotetsu turned around on his knees and stayed there looking worried.

"I didn't mean to read it! But I noticed you left it on and was going to turn it off, I swear! But..." Kotetsu said before sitting back on his heels and looking away in embarrassment.

"I kinda read the rumors..." he said as he continued to look away.

Barnaby froze as he looked at his laptop. He could see which site he read. He couldn't believe he kept it open. Especially with Kotetsu sitting right next to his laptop the entire time. Sure, it wasn't facing the older man however, it was just lucky he hadn't read it earlier. Although, he wasn't normally the type of man to go out of his way to invade someone's personal business. Wait. That wasn't true. He **WAS** the type of guy to get into someone's personal business.

Barnaby sighed as he closed his laptop, not even turning it off. He stood there for a moment trying to figure out what to say to his partner.

Kotetsu sat on his heels feeling a bit awkward. He didn't know what to say to his partner.

The two were at least on the same wavelength as Barnaby turned to his partner and Kotetsu looked up from the floor.

"I-" they both said before pausing.

They continued to just stare at each other in an uncomfortable silence.

Barnaby couldn't think of anything that would explain why he was even looking into those gossip articles. He was sure Kotetsu was worried or even scared at how this would affect his relationship with his young partner. Would he ask why Barnaby didn't tell him? Would he get upset for being left out of the gossip? The blond knew if it was himself in Kotetsu's shoes, he would have felt offended. That he would feel as if the old man didn't trust him with what the gossip mags said about the two of them.

"I'm sorry..."

Barnaby was shaken from his thoughts.

"What? Why are you sorry?" he asked as he blinked in confusion at the older man.

"Ya know..." Kotetsu sighed as he scratched the back of his head and looked away.

"For calling you Bunny all this time. I didn't realize how much damage a nickname could do to a person's rep, ya know? So..." Kotetsu said before looking back into those green eyes with sad amber eyes.

Barnaby was taken aback by the apology. Although, it shouldn't have surprised him. Kotetsu was the type of man who cared more about others than himself or his own well-being. It seemed he felt that way even with his rep, for the most part anyway.

"What? No you-" Barnaby began.

"No, no. I was being stupid. I should have stopped calling you Bunny the first time you asked. But no, I had to keep antagonizing you and making fun of you. I knew you hated it but I still called you it." Kotetsu said with a sigh and looked away.

"But that's who you are!" Barnaby growled before storming up to the kneeling man.

Kotetsu blinked before finding an angry Barnaby standing in front of him. He couldn't help but shrink back just a bit.

"Why should you change who you are because of a couple of articles? Sure you act like a child. And you tend to be impulsive and reckless..."

Kotetsu opened his mouth to say something.

" _ **BUT..**_." Barnaby said with a raised finger, causing the older man to close his mouth.

"But..." Barnaby began again lowering his finger and looking at the man with soften green eyes, "you are fearless and compassionate. You embody the definition of what it means to be a hero."

Kotetsu's eyes widened as a soft blush came to his cheeks. Barnaby couldn't help but smile at the older man. His face could look so innocent and young at times. If anyone looked cute, it was this man.

"Huh..." Kotetsu said before making a nervous chuckle and looking away.

"That's nice and all, but how does that go with us being called **_'more than partners'_**?"

Barnaby paused. He had completely changed the topic not even realizing it. The real problem wasn't Kotetsu's self-esteem, which was a problem but not on today's agenda. They had to talk about how to deal with the rumors of them being a couple and not partners.

"Well..." Barnaby said looking away.

Kotetsu couldn't help but smile and lean back on his heels before grunting as he stood up. Barnaby looked back and watched as the older man stood up. He couldn't help but snicker at how the _**'not so old man'**_ had sounded like one.

Kotetsu cracked his back before moving his neck a bit.

"Listen, I'll stop calling you Bunny. I don't want my little nickname to be the cause of you never finding love." Kotetsu said as he rested his hand on the taller young man's right shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

Barnaby's eyes widened at those words. He never even thought of it that way! But he never really thought of love or loving anyone. His mind was full of revenge for his parents or just his parents in general. But the moment his parents were avenged, his mind switched to thinking about Kotetsu. His parents were also on his mind but he was able to actually share that space with another person. It just happened to be his partner.

"But I don't want to..." Barnaby said before realizing what he said.

Kotetsu blinked at the young man, his hand still on Barnaby's right shoulder.

"Huh?"

"I mean, I just stopped thinking about revenge. It's kinda too soon to think of love or anything like that..." Barnaby said before removing Kotetsu's hand and taking a step backwards.

This made Kotetsu furrow his eyebrows in thought. He shook his head before giving the young man a charming smile. The kind that could make anyone love the guy.

"Well, I know right now you can't, but that doesn't mean you won't further down the line. Might as well kick this in the butt early before it really causes issues for you."

Barnaby stood there for a moment and found his heart beating a little quicker.

"But what if..." he said before shaking his head.

Kotetsu blinked at the young man before tilting his head.

"But what?"

"Nothing..."

"Oh come on! No secrets between partners, isn't that what you're motto is or something?" Kotetsu said with a raise eyebrow.

"Damn it..." cursed Barnaby.

His own words had come back to bite him in his ass.

"Well I mean..."

Kotetsu nodded as if encouraging the young man to continue. This caused Barnaby to fidget a bit and get a bit nervous. He didn't know what to say. He wished he hadn't left that article up even after inviting Kotetsu to come over. But he wanted to make sure his partner was really alright. The fact he had tried to kill the man just a few days ago, well he wanted to make sure they were still cool or whatever.

"I guess I really don't mind you calling me Bunny..." Barnaby said with a slight blush.

This caused Kotetsu to blink in confusion.

"So wait. Do you or do you **NOT** want me to call you Bunny?"

"I don't know okay!" Barnaby growled out before letting out a huff and turning around.

"I'm taking a shower. Maybe then we can talk once my head is clean." he huffed, holding his clothing tightly on his left shoulder.

"Now wait a minute." Kotetsu said before grabbing Barnaby's arm. "What's really bothering you. You can trust me. Please, just tell me."

Barnaby went rigid, causing Kotetsu to become even more confused.

"Just talk to me will ya!" Kotetsu growled before turning the man around to look at him.

It was here he froze. His amber eyes stared into glassy green eyes. There was an emotion in those eyes that couldn't hide behind the glasses, as they were still back in Barnaby's room. However, Kotetsu had seen this look before and realization began to hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Hold on..." he said before his eyes widen.

"Let me go." growled Barnaby, fear and anger filling his eyes and voice.

Barnaby didn't even know his feelings towards his partner. So how could he tell Kotetsu anything if he didn't know himself?

"No." Kotetsu said, grabbing both arms with his hands and making sure to hold the younger man still.

"I'm not going to let you go until we talk about this. Please, just talk to me." Kotetsu begged, his voice soft and a bit pleading.

Barnaby looked away, fear creeping in his chest. He didn't even know how he felt himself. Well, he sort of knew but didn't want to confess it aloud, fear of losing his partner. Or even worse, not having his feelings returned. Although, did he really have feelings for his partner? More than friends? His mind was saying no but his chest, where his heart was located, was telling him something different.

"Hey. Come on and look at me." pleaded Kotetsu.

At the tone of voice, Barnaby couldn't help but look at his partner. The look in those amber eyes was encouraging. Any fear left in his heart melted away. He always felt stronger whenever he looked into those amber eyes. He closed his own green eyes and took in a deep breath before re-opening them.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure if I love you or not." Barnaby said, his chest feeling a bit lighter.

It still felt as if he wasn't telling the truth.

Kotetsu frowned. It seemed he didn't believe his partner.

"What do you mean you're not sure if you love me or not?"

"I'm telling you that I don't know okay?" Barnaby sighed a bit annoyed.

Kotetsu looked at the young man for a moment before slowly letting his arms go to cross them over his chest.

"Alright. What do you know then? About your feelings about me and what not?"

Barnaby looked at the man in confusion.

"I already told you that I don't know how I feel about you."

"I'm not talkin bout love. I'm asking in general. Do you hate me or mildly dislike me?" Kotetsu asked with a small smirk.

Barnaby gave the man a slight glare.

"At this moment? A bit more than a mild dislike..." he growled.

Kotetsu chuckled as he held his hands up.

"Alright, alright. All joking aside, I think you haven't been in love before or even experienced any love, of any kind. So maybe you're mixing up romantic love with friendship love?" Kotetsu suggest with a comforting smile.

Barnaby frowned before really thinking of those words. That could be true. Although, he could clearly remember how it felt to be loved by his parents. It was not the way he was feeling right now, that was for sure. So could that mean he really did love the old man? Was there a way to actually confirm his love? His eyebrows furrowed in thought, trying to think up of a way to know if he loved the man standing in front of him or not.

Kotetsu waited patiently for his partner to figure out the feeling. Having experienced love himself, he knew there were different forms of love. Although, he himself was having a hard time figuring out his own feelings towards his partner. The fact he was more upset at being considered the 'girl' in the relationship than the fact people thought the two men were in a relationship...well, that meant he wasn't bothered with the rumor possibly being true.

That didn't mean he was going to say that to Barnaby. He didn't want to influence the young man's decision. If the young man knew of the older man's feelings, he might believe they had to both be in love. He couldn't do that to him. Plus, despite his own protests of not being old, he was older than his partner. Barnaby had time to figure himself out and grow and explore. He was too young to be starting something serious with someone older. Or rather that's what Kotetsu thought. Now, if Barnaby did love him, he wasn't going to deny his wish to date him.

Kotetsu was just going to let his partner figure this out on his own.

As Kotetsu was deep in thought, he didn't notice how close Barnaby's face closed in on his own. That is until their lips were mere inches from each other. Kotetsu's eyes widened and he jumped back. At the sudden movement, Barnaby instinctively reached out to catch his partner. As Kotetsu fell backwards, it felt like slow motion as Barnaby's hand grabbed onto Kotetsu's arm and pulled him back up and into the taller man's arms.

Kotetsu's face was redder than a tomato.

"W-what the h-hell!?" stuttered a flustered Kotetsu.

He felt the vibrations of the chuckle from Barnaby's chest. This made the older man even more embarrassed. However, he was also a bit angry and pushed slightly back from the younger man's body. He looked up, ready to give Barnaby a piece of his mind. All thoughts were lost as Barnaby's lips were quick enough to actually make contact.

The two felt electricity in that kiss. Their lips stayed still as their bodies adjusted to the new sensation. It was Kotetsu who recovered first and leaned in more into Barnaby's body and began to kiss those soft lips. Barnaby snapped back into reality as Kotetsu's arms wrapped around his waist and pulled the young man closer. Barnaby couldn't help but feel a huge weight lift from his chest. He smirked into the kiss before holding the older man closer to his chest. The two stood there, lips locked and eyes now closed.

They continued to kiss before finding they needed to break for some air. They pulled away, their mouths still close enough as their breath mixed together within the close space. Their foreheads rested against each other, even with their eyes still closed.

"See...wasn't so hard to share your feelings..." Kotetsu said with a breathy chuckle.

"Oh shut up old man..." Barnaby mumbled as he pulled back, opening his eyes.

He could clearly see the slightly swollen lips and red face of his partner. He looked so adorable that Barnaby wanted to kiss him again.

Amber eyes fluttered open with a look of relief and happiness. It was something Barnaby hadn't seen from the older man. Well, that wasn't true. He would see that look whenever he looked at a picture of his wife. It made his heart skip a beat and a feeling deep in his gut fill with a new feeling. His hand went up to cup Kotetsu's face. Kotetsu blinked up at Barnaby with his face seeming it would remain red for the rest of his life.

Before Kotetsu could speak, Barnaby brought his lips back down with a bit more force this time. Kotetsu wasn't expecting the new force and gasped. At the gasp, Barnaby slipped his tongue into the open mouth. The instant his tongue met with Kotetsu, the two moaned into the other's mouth. Barnaby moved his hand from the cheek to the back of Kotetsu's head, pushing it closer. His tongue began to explore the older man's mouth, earning another moan from the man.

Barnaby couldn't help but growl in delight at hearing the moan. For some reason it made his lower regions grow a bit tight. This caused him to stop the kiss and pull back, a light pink on his cheeks.

This sudden movement made Kotetsu yelp and fall backwards on his ass. This time, Barnaby didn't attempt to catch him. Kotetsu looked up in confusion at an embarrassed looking Barnaby.

"Hey, what gives?" Kotetsu growled.

Kotetsu was enjoying the kissing and was also feeling something happening down below. However, he didn't see it as a problem. Not until this moment anyway. He had a perfect view of Barnaby's half chub. He looked between the chub and the younger man's face, he could put two and two together. Kotetsu felt a bit ashamed. It was too fast for the young man. Actually, it could have been Barnaby's first time...

Amber eyes widened before he scrambled to his feet.

"I'm sorry!" Kotetsu shouted and bowed, not even sure why he bowed.

Barnaby's face turned from fear to confusion.

"What?"

"I pushed you into doing something you aren't comfortable with. I'm sorry. I'll just leave, it is getting late anyway..." Kotetsu said before straightening himself.

Barnaby stood there frozen. He was just embarrassed at himself for getting turned on by just kissing. Now because of his embarrassment over himself, he caused his partner to feel bad about kissing. Or was he turning the young man down?

Barnaby shook his head.

"Hold on..." Barnaby started to say.

"No, no. I'm leaving. I'll talk to you later..." Kotetsu said with a small smile.

He began to pass by his partner, heading towards the front door.

Barnaby turned around and grabbed the older man's arm.

"I said hold on."

The two stayed still for a moment.

"I didn't mean to push you away. I was just..." Barnaby started, trying to explain.

However, he didn't know how to explain how he felt without making it sound stupid or hurting Kotetsu's feelings.

Kotetsu stood still for a moment before letting out a sigh and turning around. He looked the young man in his green eyes. He gave him a grin before pulling his partner to his chest. This caused Barnaby to gasp in surprise and blink down at the older man.

"I understand. We're moving too fast. I mean, this is your first time right? I didn't mean to make you feel so uncomfortable. But we can take it slow. Or we can even stop all together if it will make you more comfortable." Kotetsu said before pulling back and looking up at Barnaby.

Barnaby blinked down at the older man. After a few more minutes he started to chuckle before it turning into a hearty laugh.

Kotetsu looked up a bit confused before pushing away from the young man.

"What? What's so funny?"

"You think I'm still a virgin?" Barnaby said as he calmed down his laughter.

Kotetsu blinked at his partner.

"But...you just said you didn't know about love."

Barnaby chuckled.

"Yeah love, not sex."

Kotetsu stood there, continuing to blink at his partner.

"Huh...well that explains your flirtatious attitude."

Barnaby couldn't help but smirk.

"Jealous?"

Kotetsu snorted before crossing his arms and looking away.

"Tsh, you wish Bunny."

Barnaby laughed at how adorable his partner looked. Kotetsu looked back at his partner before joining in on the laugh. After the two calmed down, they stood there in silence.

"So why did you stop?" Kotetsu asked with a raised eyebrow.

Barnaby cleared his voice before looking away with a tint of pink crossing his cheeks.

"Well...that's because..." he started but couldn't finish.

"You know what. You're right. It is late. I got to take a shower so why don't you go home." Barnaby said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh no you don't!" Kotetsu growled a bit playfully before pulling the younger man to his chest.

Barnaby's green eyes widened.

"Hey!" he shouted.

However, anything else he would have said was cut off by Kotetsu pulling him in for a kiss. This time Barnaby gasped. Kotetsu slipped his tongue in and began to stroke the younger man's tongue with his own. This caused both men to moan into each other's mouths. Barnaby wrapped his arms around Kotetsu and pulled his body into his own. Barnaby began to suck on the intruding appendage. The sensation on his tongue made Kotetsu moan and lean in closer to his partner's body.

This caused Barnaby to slip his own tongue into Kotetsu's mouth, rubbing under the older man's tongue while sucking it at the same time. Kotetsu felt his knees buckle from how good his cute Bunny's tongue was to his own tongue. Barnaby seemed to anticipate his partner's 'weak' knees and was able to hold the man in his arms. He chuckled as he continued driving the older man crazy with his tongue and mouth.

As Barnaby pulled back, their saliva mixed and began to drip from their exposed tongues. Kotetsu wiped the saliva away with his arm as his face turned red.

"You know you are adorable when you blush." Barnaby said with a smirk and licked away the saliva with his tongue.

"You are sooo not a virgin." Kotetsu said, causing his partner to laugh.

"I told you." Barnaby said, his green eyes twinkling deviously.

Kotetsu pouted and opened his mouth to say something.

"But I think you are." Barnaby said, his eyes having a devilish sparkle in them.

Kotetsu left his mouth open for a moment before closing it and blinking at the smug looking young man.

"Huh...I know you didn't get the chance to have the 'birds and the bees' talk with your parents or anything but..." he started before finding himself pulled into a chuckling Barnaby's chest.

"You may be older than me but it seems I know a bit more about this kinda stuff than you." he said as he looked down at the confused yet cute face of his partner.

"Huh?"

"I'm not a virgin..." Barnaby said, a small smirk on his lips as he bent low to Kotetsu's reddening face. "for either sex..."

It seemed to take Kotetsu a moment before realization hit. His eyes widened in surprise before his face turned more red, if that was even possible.

"So wait...you've been with a guy before?" Kotetsu asked in shock.

He couldn't believe this lady killer would be into guys. Although, the couple of kisses they just shared kinda proved he was into guys.

"Yes. What else would either sex mean?" Barnaby asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kotetsu looked up at his partner in thought.

"So you haven't loved any of the people you've been 'involved' with?"

Barnaby frowned. He had a decent amount of one night stands. Even a couple that had been a few times. None of them made him feel the same way he felt as he was feeling right now with his partner.

"No. But..." he said, catching the small bit of doubt in the older man's golden eyes, "none of them made me feel like you make me feel."

Kotetsu's eyes widened as he looked up at the sincere face of his partner. He never seen him look so handsome in the entire time he knew him. He seemed to be radiating his own glow. He looked happy and truly meant what he had said.

"Bunny..."

"What did I say about that nickname." Barnaby said but couldn't help but laugh.

Before Kotetsu could say anything else, Barnaby kissed him. Kotetsu melted instantly in both the kiss and the embrace. The two stood there just holding each other in both arms and their lips. After a long while, they broke for air, both faces red.

"If you keep giving me kisses like that, I'll never stop calling you Bunny...Bunny."

Barnaby shook his head with a laugh.

"And if you keep looking adorable like you are right now, I'll never stop calling you 'old man'...old man."

Kotetsu couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's in a nickname anyway." he laughed.

"Shut up already." Barnaby laughed before crushing his lips back onto the older man's.

Kotetsu instantly melted into the embrace and lip lock. The two stood there lip locked for a while before they had to break for some air. Their foreheads touched as their breath mingled at how close their lips continued to be close to each other.

"So..." Kotetsu began, breaking their silence.

"Hm?" Barnaby hummed as he pulled back a bit to look down into those hazel eyes.

"What now?"

Barnaby couldn't help but give his partner a devilish snicker.

"Now I show you how much of a virgin you are." Barnaby said before sliding his one hand up Kotetsu's shirt.

The feel of the slightly warm yet soft hands caused the older man to yelp in shock. His hazel eyes widen as his face turned red. The reaction made the younger man chuckle as his hand moved slowly up and down his back for a moment.

"W-what does that mean?" Kotetsu practically squeaked out.

"Exactly what it sounds like." Barnaby said before removing his hand from the smooth skin of his partner.

Kotetsu let out a breath that almost sounded as if he was missing the touch from the young man's hands. He gasped when Barnaby grabbed his hand and pulled him quickly back to his room.

"H-hey! Wait a minute Bunny!" Kotetsu said, realization crossing his redding face.

"I told you not to call me that. But..." Barnaby said as he reached for his door knob.

He paused and looked back at the cute yet confused looking face of his older partner.

"If you insist on calling me a bunny then I'll show you how much of a bunny I can be." he said with a fiendish grin.

"Wait..." Kotetsu started to say as Barnaby opened the door to his bedroom.

"Wait a minute! Are you saying I'm gonna be the bottom in this relationship?!" he shouted as realization hit him.

"Yup." was all Barnaby said before pulling the old man into the room and shutting the door behind them.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this!


End file.
